


tread softly on dreams

by darknessvisible



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, But he still gets a redemption arc, Canon Compliant, Dubious Consent, Finn is in love with Rey, Force-Sensitive Finn (Star Wars), Jealousy, Kylo Ren Redemption, Kylo Ren is Not Nice, Light BDSM, Rey Needs A Hug (Star Wars), Rey is a Palpatine (Star Wars), Sexual Violence, Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker Fix-It, Tros fix-it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:48:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28117965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darknessvisible/pseuds/darknessvisible
Summary: In the Pasaana desert, Rey strikes down a ship with lightening from her fingers... and she finally remembers the answers she's been looking for. She remembers what happened to her parents' ship. Who killed them. And Kylo Ren knows what will come next. She will join him, and together they will finally fulfill their destiny. [a TROS fix-it fic that starts at the scene in Pasaana]
Relationships: Finn/Rey (Star Wars), Kylo Ren/Rey, Poe/OC, Rey/Ben Solo
Comments: 5
Kudos: 29





	1. Awakening

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this idea for a while and now I'm finally giving it a go. Please let me know if you like what you read and, as always, stay hydrated!!

_These are your first steps_.

Rey could feel her chest contract, as if it had filled with sand and buckled under the weight, collapsing her down with it. She fell to her knees, staring up at the falling debris from the ship she’d just blasted out of the sky. With her own hand.

Her ears rang with the cries of Finn and Poe, vaguely sensing Finn behind her. But she couldn’t bring herself to move. The lightning strike replayed in her mind, awakening a memory she had long since forgotten. Destroyed. 

“It was me…” Rey whispered to herself, the tears springing. More anger than sadness. More rage than revelation. Kylo was approaching her, no will left in her to stop him. 

There was nothing on his face. No relief, no defeat, no satisfaction. He was a blank canvas billowing in the heat of the desert, made worse by the fire that still reigned down around them. 

“Stop fighting who you are.” He addressed her with the smallest quiver of his mouth. “It’s the only way you can be free of the pain.” 

Free? Rey cried out, grabbing the sides of her head, unable to block out the flashes of sky and screams, the memory spilling over into everything now. Locked up for so long, the pressure exploded every sleepless night, every hour of near starvation, every lash she received from Plutt or his cronies or even passing travelers whose small kindness she mistook for love. One by one, all the pathways of Rey’s memory detonated. 

The only thing left was the truth. 

“Get away from me!” She scrambled to her feet. “You’re wrong about me!” 

Kylo’s expressionless gaze finally broke. For the briefest moment his eyes cast right at her, something shutting for good. Somehow Rey sensed that he was done trying.

“You will understand.” He left her there on the desert floor, breathlessly watching as he boarded a TIE fighter and took off into the smoke-filled horizon. 

“Rey!” Finn ran up to her, tripping as he caught her shoulder. “Did he hurt you?” His hands traveled her arms, her chest, abruptly pulling away. “If he hurt you, Rey…” 

The tears came, her body shaking in sync with crushing realization. There was nowhere left to run, nothing left to survive. She knew the truth now. And it would be her undoing. 


	2. Remembering and forgetting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m so excited to write this story! I’ve got so many ideas in store for you all. Please enjoy this next chapter <3

Finn waved Poe and Chewy over, standing next to Rey’s crumpled body as she stayed in the fetal position, unresponsive to Finn’s demands that they clear out of view. Kylo’s ship had flown away, but two other First Order transports hovered nearby, large barbette canons coming out and pointing towards them. 

“If we don’t get out of here, we’ll be blasted into a million pieces.” Finn’s frantic shouts barely reached her ears, which were ringing still with Kylo’s words to her. 

Poe and Finn would never understand — they would all shun her if they knew what she now knew. Leia, especially. _Leia_ … it was too painful to picture her face, the face of a mother who had been robbed of her son but still loved her child. 

Rey had been robbed of her parents, but she had also been the one to kill them. Luke’s prediction of her power and his fear of it, back on the island, had become a heralding. 

“Hey! Heeeeey! Watch out!” Poe jumped off one of the rocks, tossing a blaster at Finn who caught it skillfully. 

One of the transports had come around the back, and the other hovered in front of them, guns ready. They took their first shot. 

Sand exploded everywhere. 

The sound startled Rey to her feet, registering it all as if a slow fog had been peeled back. Revealing the panicked scene before her, Chewy and Finn and Poe in imminent danger. 

“Let’s go!” Finn fired off a few shots at the transport, clipping it on the side but doing no real damage. 

“I’m right behind you!” Rey called out after him, turning her eyes onto the barrel of the turret. She would show Kylo that he was wrong about her. She would protect her friends. 

Breaking into a run directly in the path of the transport’s weapon, she screamed so loud it climbed above the engine sounds of the ship, and launched herself at it like a beam of light. The wind from the propellers did nothing to stop her.

Her hands caught the barrel, twisting her body around it to gain leverage. Climbing up, she started punching the outside of the ship where it was weakest — around the port where the weapon was fastened. 

She screamed again, grabbing at the metal, clawing, digging into it until it began to dent. Then, mechanical sounds, and the port opened, retracting the weapon. Without thinking she shoved her hand into the opening as the metal closed around her. Another second and her arm would be sliced clear off. 

But she thought of Finn and Poe and Chewy and Luke and the entire Resistance base. How little they would have if she left them now, too, after Luke. 

Her body rumbled. Something dark came alive inside her. From a distance, Poe helped Finn hobble up onto the rocks, his side injured by a shot from one of the Storm Troopers hanging out the side of a transport. They heard a loud crack, and both turned to see the sky rain down lightning. 

It struck the transport ship — and they noticed a small, white blur on the belly of the ship. 

“Rey!” They both shouted, but it was too late. The transport exploded, and there was too much smoke to see anything. Rey was dead. 

————————————————————-

She couldn’t remember anything. 

Who she was, or where she had come from. Why she was here. All she could remember was sand. Its coarseness. Its fluidity. Sand for miles, sand as the sky. 

She was faintly aware of her surroundings. Lots of metal. And a draft. 

Her body was paralyzed. 

Some time passed, and she thought more of sand. 

At some point, voices could be heard. _Prisoner… did you tell the Supreme Leader? …..out cold…._

She tried to call out, tried to grab at something, but her body was heavy. More voices. 

_Take her to the Interrogation Cell_.


End file.
